thedankearmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Konaimposter Videos
Even after Konaimposter was kicked out of Konais (user) body, "he" has somehow still been able to access and upload videos to Konais YouTube channel. There are currently 10 videos that reference Konai. (character) A Former Enemy A Former Enemy is a music track, from a video game called "Xenoblade Inako Efititra" and is 7 minutes long. The sign on the Monado means Aghasura Cannon from the Ares 90. The description reads: ""Hey, look! it's the Telethia! remember? from back on Mira?" "Oh No..." "This is gonna be fun." "Not for me..."" The music track is the Telethia battle theme from Xenoblade Chronicles X. Against The Odds Against The Odds is another music track, from Xenoblade Inako Efifitra, (abbreviation XIE) and is 3 minutes long. The sign on the Monado means Strength. The description reads: "plays during certain battles." The music track is unknown, but most likely from either Xenoblade Chronicles or Xenoblade Chronicles X. Konai's Death Konai's Death was the first music track uploaded, from XIE, and is a little under 4 minutes long. It is a sad piano piece, most likely displaying the sorrow of Konaimposter if Konai ever died. The sign on the Monado means Love. The description reads: "id probably cry" The music track may be a Wir Fliegen piano version, as around 1:30, they sound vary similar. En Imisain En Imisain is a highly mysterious video. and is about 6 minutes long. It displays a Telethia battle during the Soul Read/Decoy phase of the fight. Multiple images and gifs show up faintly (or transparently) during the fight. Shia Labeouf can also be seen vary faintly. The video has a blank description, reading "." An unknown music track plays in the background, with female vocals. Konai, the Goddess of Mira Konai, the Goddess of Mira, is another music track, from apparently Xenoblade Chronicles X, saying it was hidden deep in the game files, and named "NO02.adx" and is 3:34. weirdly, almost 333. It displays a Xenoblade Chronicles X logo, which then fades into an inverted logo after a few seconds. The description reads: "This is the track that apparently plays when you fight Konai. This was also found deep in the game files, named "NO02.adx" over the regular numbers such as "0079.adx" this tyrant still hasn't been located, even to this day. Will the mystery of this tyrant ever be solved? There was also a text file bundled with this. It reads: "Konai, the Goddess of Mira Level 255 Can use any attack in the entire game, has 255,999,999 HP, pilots a heavily modified Mastema Skell, and is overall incredibly powerful. If Telethia, the Endbringer wasn't enough of a challenge, try this." I'm still confused..." The music track is unknown. Man In The Mirror Man In The Mirror is a small clip of the fourth "soamw" video, at a length of only 44 seconds. it is a video of Konaimposter in a Raiden suit, looking into a mirror. His reflection nods at him, then disappears. The Only Thing I Know For Real fades in, A few flashbacks come in, and then the video fades to white, then to black. The description reads: "such tensity" If Waifu Ever Dies If Waifu Ever Dies is a Garry's Mod animation of Konaimposter and Konai taking a walk, Konai then gets shot by Revolver Ocelot, and Konaimposter claims revenge by killing him. and is a little under 7 minutes long. The description reads: "this is wot wil hapen" Shia Labeouf Gives Me Waifu Advice Shia Labeouf Gives Me Waifu Advice is a video of Shia Labeouf doing his usual "Just Do It" routine over some photos of Konai. and is 1:05. Can You Feel The Sunshine plays in the background of the video. The description reads: "d o i t d o n t l e t y o u r d r e a m s b e d r e a m s Am Getig Tire Of Waitig Rn Am Getig Tire Of Waitig Rn is another GM animation, it displays Konaimposter reading an article of how a 15 year old killed himself to get to his Waifu. Konaimposter follows in his footsteps, and jumps off a building. After hitting the ground, the video fades to a black screen displaying a date, saying that he would have killed himself on his 10 year anniversary with Konai. Although, this never happened due to Konaimposter being removed from Konais body before this happened. Thank goodness. It also displays a humorous outtake of Konai saying "I'm here, is everyone safe?" and Konai looking at Konaimposters corpse screaming "Oh are you kidding me?!?!" The description reads: "hel me b4 2 late" Soamw Red By Danel The holy grail of all Konaimposters videos. a 25 minute story about how Konaimposter meets Konai. Various music tracks, images, and audio clips are played throughout. The description reads: "basicly story of a man waifu" Conclusion That was the final video of Konaimposter truly referencing Konai. No new videos have been uploaded yet. Trivia Konaimposter has been known to be vary good at hacking, and he may have used these abilities to access Konais account. If Konaimposter is actually dead, he is probably the only person to ever upload a video from Heaven. Konaimposter may have possessed another person to be able to access Konais Account.